hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Al
Jeremy Al is the male tribute from District 4 in the 81st Hunger Games. He is one of the main threats in the Games because he's a Career Tribute. During the games, he shares his feelings that he has about Nina Marian. Biography His older brother was killed in the 77th Hunger Games. It made his family depressed so he decided to someday volunteer for The Hunger Games. He is smart, fast and clever. His leg strength is strong for. he is the fastest swimmer from district 4. 81st Hunger Games He placed 12th out of the total 24 tributes in the games. Training Jeremy mainly practiced in spearing targets and using tridents in practice. In the training, Jeremy recieved a high training score of 10, making him one of the most deadly tributes in the games. Bloodbath Jeremy participated in the Bloodbath. He reached the cornucopia first and quickly grabs a trident and chucks it at Gunner Time which killed him. The rest of the Careers joined him, and they all grabbed their favorite weapons out of the cornucopia. Career Alliance The Careers set out on the night hunt, heading towards the forest. They walk for a while until they found Susie Graham, Shayl McElroy and Arisa Meado and attacked them. Jeremy threw his net on Susie Graham and just as Kezaiah Bianca is about to stab her, Shayl leaps in her way and gets a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer. Arisa and Shayl fled the area leaving Susie still trapped in the net. Just as Nina Marian holds up her spear to stab her, Spike Hill jumps in the way and whispers something in her ear. They decided to drag her back to the camp, unknown what the plan is. The Careers set up camp inside of the Cornucopia, and Susie was still entangled in her net. They put her to sleep using a bit of sleep syrup they found, and planned to do that every time she wakes up until they're ready. Susie woke up and started screaming, and the Careers tied up her arms and legs to get her to stop kicking. They took her out of their net, and started shoving some sleep syrup down her throat. Soon After, she begins to nod off, and the Careers gag her as well so she doesn't start screaming again, and kick her sleeping form into a corner of the Cornucopia. When the Jeremy and the other Careers woke up on Day 3, they discovered that all of their stuff has moved about 50 yards toward the woods, and several trees have fallen over in the night. They all grumble, thinking that some wild animal moved it or something, and move their supplies back were they were, but when they walk toward them they get this weird feeling that something is pulling them in. After Susie killed Kezaiah as an attempt to escape, the remaining Careers went to gather up Susie so that they can still use her for their plan. She tried to run, but she tripped over a mangled root near the forest, because some odd force unbalanced her. The last sight she sees before she blacks out is the Careers smiling over her, and a hand reaching down toward her mouth. The Careers were bored. They said the next time Susie wakes up they will excecute their plan, since waiting any longer will just jepordize themselves, since apparently she is handy with a knife. Matilda and Spike decide to go and practice throwing weapons at trees over behind the Cornucopia, leaving Nina and Jeremy alone. Both Jeremy and Nina then started to talk about how they really felt, confessing that they have a crush on each other. Nina gasped happily and put her hands around his neck. He pulled her in close, and the kiss seemed to last for infinity. When Matilda and Spike got back, they're both grinning wildly, and Jeremy had his arm over Nina's shoulder. Death During the ambush from Shayl, Fire and Mako, Jeremy tried to defend the camp but so much was happening at once that Spike accidently stabbed and killed Jeremy while trying to kill Fire. Nina was very upset from this and has a fit of rage, chasing down Spike and slitting his throat to avenge Jeremy's death. Muttation When things were down the final 3 with Kole Roch, Mako Chance, and Nina Marian, the Gamemakers made a zombie form of him to try and kill Nina. At first, she thought it was him but then the mutt started to form into a zombie by the skin getting rough and crumbly and his breathe getting cold and smelling terrible. During the quick fight with Nina as a zombie, he claws her arm and she punches his face, making him stumble back. She asks why he is doing this and he reply's, "Because I want us to be together, forever and ever, Nina." She then reply's that he only wants her to be dead, knowing that it was the Capitol's fault he was trying to kill her. She then starts to slash at him, first taking of an arm, then a leg, wrist, other arm, and finally his head. Nina starts crying after she killed him, thinking that he really was back. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Careers Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Deceased